


ver.1 of our-

by yoa_yukino



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoa_yukino/pseuds/yoa_yukino
Summary: Holy shitHe bumped into something, well someone, then fall. Books and papers scattered on the floor. He gets up quickly and starts to collect his things, face red from embarrassment.





	ver.1 of our-

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first work here and i really am new to all of this fics world so im sorry for the mistakes
> 
> edit-guys it's supposed to be pictures in this chapter but i CANT insert them im frustrated, i tried to follow the instruction on the faq but it didnt work so can someone pls tell me how to do it :(
> 
> edit--since i still dont know how to fix that pictures problem i end up describing it in words so hope you guys want to re-read it (it honestly just a small addition so its all up to you) luv luv

_Shit shit shit shit_

Mark repeats that word over and over in his mind like a mantra. Don't get him wrong cause he deserve to say that word, to scream that word.

 

Why?

 

Well, first of all it's monday. Monday's always been bad for everyone. Second of all he woke up late, that's not a big deal honestly except if you have a class at 7 something in the fucking morning and that thing is exactly the reason what makes Mark's monday even worse. Last but not least, it's his roommate, Donghyuck, who turned off his alarm when Mark definitely didn't hear that and when he protest to him the younger just said, "My class starts at 10 and I need my beauty sleep but your alarm ruin that so get off I guess."

 

So there he is. Backpack on his one arm, books and papers in his tight grip, running like his life depend on that. Just so you know mark is that type of clever college student who study on his daily basic, never late for class, barely attending a party, go to the library for studying, joining this and that club, and gives zero fuck beside that.

 

That's why he just run and run and check the watch on his wrist, praying that he won't late for the class and then run and check his watch again and-

 

_Holy shit_

 

He bumped into something, well someone, then fall. Books and papers scattered on the floor. He gets up quickly and starts to collect his things, face red from embarrassment.

 

"Watch out shorty. I'm literally a giant yet you couldn't see me?" the boy said while glaring at him and sounds disappointed but still bends down to help him.

 

Mark glances at him but gets back to what he's doing the moment later as his face feels really hot. That time when his things are collected again, Mark realize that the boy is still talking about that he's supposed to not running in the hallway and should pay attention to his surrounding while glaring at him. Mark kind of panics and just mumbles a sorry and thank you then running again, doesn't dare to look back. Leaving the boy in mid-sentence as he heard a loud "You know what?! F you shorty! Hope we never meet again!!"

 

Mark still can feels the boy's glare at the back of his head when running.

 

That day Mark ends up can't forget about the boy since his face always pops up to his mind. He can't help but always remember the boy's side profile while guessing that the boy must be really hate him now.

 

He's not only bumped into him but also left him just like that, okay? But when he thinks about it again, it's not fully his fault right? He couldn't help but run like that and panicked and left the boy cause he's fucking LATE. He sighs and try to brush the thought. _What a day to make someone hates me._

 

***

 

Just like a normal wednesday night, Lucas is working on a night shift at Dream Coffee Shop that happen to be open until midnight. Well the owner was smart enough though cause she knows that most of college student still craving for caffeine supply at 11 or even at midnight.

 

It's already 10 something pm but the crowd in the coffee shop doesn't seem to diminished. Maybe it is that time when exams are coming up? Lucas doesn't know, or even care (he exactly knows and aware that exam week is coming up in next week). Well most of the customers here are bring their books and seems to studying while drinking their coffee or eating their cake so he assumes that his thought is true (he knows the truth anyway).

 

No, he's not lazy. Even he seems like crackhead, you can tell it's the opposite instead. Well not really but he really is smart that he chose to work there instead of studying cause he's already prepared for those exams. But right now he thinks he would rather stay in his dorm and study than working there. He's exhausted from walking here and there. Bringing this and that. Serving him and her, and all that shit.

 

Lucas is standing behind the counter when he sees two boys entering the coffee shop. He sighs but smirks in the end. _Well hello there shorty_ , he thought. When the two boys sit down, he soon approaches them.

 

"What would you like to order sir?" he asked with that professional tone and smile, glances at the 'shorty boy' who seems to haven't notice him cause he still has his focus on the menu.

 

"Frappuccino with extra cream and espresso brownie, please." the tan one said. Lucas scribbles on his note, "And you sir?". That's when the 'shorty boy' finally looks up and meets with his gaze.

 

"You?" he said with big eyes looking at him.

 

There's a silence between them three.

 

"Oh? Shorty?" he pretends to be shocked, "what did you say again? You want to order me?" he gives 'the shorty boy' a smug face.

 

"Wait, n-no. I mean you. You're the giant who I bumped into two days ago, right.." he looks at Lucas's name tag, "Lucas?"

 

"Blerg. And you're that shorty boy who left me while I'm talking. Oh? I even helped you gather your things if I'm not wrong?"

The sarcasm.

The tan boy snorts, tries to cover his mouth with his palm to suppress a laugh before failing as he burst out laughing, "So he's that boy, Mark?" he nudges the other's ribs.

 

"It's not the time for that, hyuck." he shout-whisper to the other but well Lucas still can hear that.

 

"Look I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to leave you like that but I have things to do."

 

Lucas can see the color that tint the shorty boy(Mark?)'s cheeks even when the said boy palming his face with his both hands.

 

"Whatever shorty wha-"

 

"And stop calling me that." he snaps his head to look up at Lucas. He wonders if he breaks his neck or something.

 

"So what do you want to order shorty?" he's back with his professional tone and professional smirk. Wait, smirk?

 

"I want americano and cheese butter cake, douchebag." Mark keeps his eyes on the taller's, challenging. With that, Lucas just rolls his eyes and mouthing a “whatever, you fucker” then back to the counter, continuing his work. He's focus with his work but the glares Mark gave him weren't go unnoticed. _So his name is Mark? What a brat._

 

***

 

Mark hates that boy. He really hates that giant douchebag. That time in the coffee shop he just tried to be civil and shit but that stupid ass seems didn't want to do that. Okay, then. That giant is not the only one who is mad now. Mark is kinda glad that he have a dead week to be faced so he won't think about the latter anymore as he should focus on studying.

 

Well things doesn't go that smooth though. Donghyuck, being the bitch ass he is, always drag Mark to that coffee shop like almost everyday, well literally everyday. But Mark glad that Lucas boy doesn't work there every day. He only works every monday, wednesday, and friday. Morning shift on monday and friday, and night shift on wednesday. Not like Mark paying attention to the taller's schedule though. He just, know -only in the span of one week how impressive uh. Mark rarely meet the taller boy though. He and donghyuck are usually sit there for an hour or so then leave so Mark _absolutely_ did not whine that much.

 

And now that the exam week already done, Mark go to his class early in the morning so he won't late again and sit in the back seat. Thirty minutes passed and his professor finally open the door. Mark likes this class, moreover his professor never gave a burdensome assignments, he never even made a group assignment so he doesn't have to socialize. That's why he doesn't really know people that sit there with him so imagine how surprised he is when he saw Lucas open the door, apologize to the professor, then walking towards him with that fucking smirk, and sitting next to him. _Why there is no one sat beside me and why did I choose the back seat again?_

"Okay now I want you to pair up with someone beside you for the upcoming project."

_Hey! He never did those grouping things._

 

“Shorty ~~ I’ve never seen you in this class before. Guess you’re too small that I couldn’t see you all this time?”

_That's it, fate really hates me._

.

.

“Let’s work on that project the day after tomorrow is that okay?” the taller didn’t budge so Mark poke his hand with his index finger multiple times.

“Helloo earth to Lucas?”

“Hm? What did you say?”

“Gosh are you always this serious in every class or something? I said we’ll do that project on Friday is that okay?”

“Well yeah and cool but I have a morning shift at the coffee shop so ca-”

“I know. We can start at 11.” Mark said with eyes on his note book, doesn’t realize the look Lucas give him.

“’I know’? Ow I didn’t expect that you know my schedule, did you stalk me or something.”

“Duh don’t flatter yourself please.”

“Whateveeer. Uh hey shorty. Can we do it at my place?”

“That’s fine and can you stop calling me shorty? My height is fine you’re the one whose height unnormal.”

“Just admit that you’re short.” Lucas shrug and Mark just rolls his eyes.

 

***

 

Friday is come and by 10.30 Mark already in front of Lucas’ room then knock the door. He didn’t expect to find a wonderful human creature right in front of his eyes. Sharp brows, sharp eyes, sexy messy hair, perfect lips and- _Jesus_

“I’m Xiaojun but you can call me that if you want.” Well crap he said that out loud.

_Ugh that was awful but thanks to your face that’s tolerated._

“W-wait no it’s not- ugh.” Mark stutters and palms his face despite what he just think when hear a chuckle.

“I’m just kidding. What do you want here?”

“Oh. Right. Lucas and I. Project. Partner.”

“Aah you’re Yukhei’s friend? Come in then.” Mark glad this Xiaojun guy know what he meant.

“Take a seat. Want something to drink?”

“Everything’s fine.” Mark take a seat on the couch then look at his surrounding. It’s just like his room (ofcourse they’re all the same duh) but just slightly messier.

“Here. Yukhei should be here soon. I’m Xiaojun by the way.” Xiaojun said  and handing him a can of soda.

“Oh yeah, I recognized. I’m Mark.” He said and take the others hand for a hand shake. And just like what Xiaojun said, not long after that Lucas popped up from the door.

“Eeey shorty. You didn’t wait that long right?” Lucas passed by and pat Mark’s head while walking to grab a glass of water.

“I swear to god, how many times do I have to tell you to stop that shorty thing.”

“Aww this shorty over here is upset huh?” Lucas said, sitting beside him while his hand pinching Mark’s cheek that soon get a slap from Mark.

“Ew put your hand off of my face.”

“You guys seems really close, aren’t you?” the four eyes move to see Xiaojun face.

“Yeah ofcourse.”

“No we’re not.” They said at the same time.

“Ouch.”

“What? It’s literally our thrice? Four? Meeting. Realistic Lucas. Realistic.”

“I’ll go to class. Bye Yukhei. Bye Mark.”

“Yeah bro.”

“Bye. G-good luck.” Mark put his fist in the air shyly.

“Thanks.” Xiaojun gave the sweetest smile Mark ever seen.

 

“Ookay what was that?” Lucas asked him.

“What?”

“You just act so sweet toward my roommate but all bitchy to me? Life is not fair huh.”

“Oh shut up and let’s start this shit Cas. Oh by the way what’s with Yukhei and Lucas??”

“My name is Wong Yukhei but I use Lucas in the coffee shop.”

“That’s why I have never heard a Lucas in our class. What should I call you then?”

“Both are fine.”

“I’ll just go with Lucas then.” He shrugs.

.

.

“Shorty let’s take a break.”

“It’s the fifth time you said that.”

“Mark. Let’s. Take. A. Break” Lucas stare at him dead in the eyes, “it’s already been four hours since we started and we haven’t eat yet, have we? You didn’t even eat the snacks I gave.”

“O-okay let’s take a break then.” Mark feels his heart beating fast from the stare because he swear that Lucas’ face is really serious and kinda intimidating.

“Nice. Let’s go, I know a good place.” Lucas said with a very big smile and suddenly all of that intimidating aura are gone. With that Mark can finally let out his breath, didn’t even realize that he held it.

 

 

When they arrive at the café Mark is a little surprise because Lucas really has good taste at it and by the time the food was served Lucas says “Hey let me take a pic of you for my Instagram.”

“What? My face? On your Instagram feeds? Haha funny.”

….

“Wait you’re serious??”

“Ookay I won’t show your face then? You just have to sit Mark.” With that Mark lets out a huff and a small _kay_.

After taking the photo Lucas show it to Mark.

“Waah it looks so aesthetic you know.”

“Hmm.” That photo indeed looks aesthetic but like Mark would gonna say that infront of Lucas.

“What’s your @ Mark?”

“mark_l,” Mark said while slurping on his chocolate milkshake until he realize, “wait what you wanna do with that?”

“Tag you ofcourse.”

“What’s the point of not showing my face if you still tag me. Don’t upload it Cas or else-“

“Aand uploaded aha.”

“….”

“Gimme that phone.” Mark leans forward to grab Lucas’ phone but the taller is fast enough to stand up and raise his hand above his head. “Take it then.”

Mark triggered and start jumping, trying to take the phone but he just can’t.

“Aaaww just admit that you’re indeed short.” That slips from Lucas’ mouth so easily Mark may or may not want to slap him.

“Ugh do what you want then.” He stomps and sit back to his seat, unconsciously pouting his lips.

 

_Cute cute cute_

_Wait_

_What the fuck?_

 

 

Much to Mark surprise, he actually enjoy the companion and how easy it is to talk to Lucas despite the teasing.

“You look like you’re still hungry. Let’s go get ice cream.”

“Gosh, just say that _you_ are still hungry and _you_ want an ice cream Cas,” Mark just chuckles, “but alright let’s go.”

 

 

“Now let me take a picture of the ice cream.”

Lucas complies and place his hand holding an ice cream close to Mark’s one.

“Right. Uploaded,” Mark said, “let’s go back.”

 

**leehyuck**

**06.31 PM**

MORK???!!1

**mark_l**

**06.32 PM**

I mean wtf?

**leehyuck**

**06.33 PM**

Ur still w/ lucas

Ate w/ him

N no fight

HE EVEN UPLOAD A PHOTO OF YPU

*you

**mark_l**

**06.36 PM**

And

The point is..

**leehyuck**

**06.36 PM**

SUS!!!1!11

**mark_l**

**06.37 PM**

Hyuck n his antics..

Whats new

 

Mark put the his phone in his pocket and walk side by side to Lucas’ dorm again, talking about nothing with Lucas cracks jokes here and there. Suddenly Mark remember about something.

“Hey so uh, about your roommate. He’s so handsome, isn’t he? W- wait what I meant is, since when you’re become roommates?”

“Hm? What a sudden question but we’re roommate since beginning. What? You like him or something?” Lucas can feel the little disappointment in his voice. _Okay what even was that? It’s not like I’m his father or something._

“Blah blah. Let’s go we still have to finish that fucking assignment.”

And just like that they’re back to Lucas dorm and finish up their assignment.

 


End file.
